


恶犬驯养法则 13-14

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [21]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 13-14

13.

“瞧，你得维持好这个姿势，一乱动就可能再把伤口挣开。”Newt一边将纱布固定好一边对不到六岁犬龄的凯恩梗下医嘱。小狗听话地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的手心，接着仰头邀功似地看向温和的兽医先生。

“你还真是受未成年犬人欢迎。”  
处理新伤时，Minho眯着眼调笑起来。  
“哼...”Newt皮笑肉不笑，“WCKD竟然还藏了这么多孩子，他们显然还在进行胚胎培育实验。”

“Teresa那边......”Minho话语吞吞吐吐。  
“Vince应该会跟她聊吧，”放下消毒用的酒精棉球，Newt单手熟练地拆开正方体纱布袋，“......我们不能总对Janson执念那么深，虽然不好开口，但她在把自己逼到死路。Teresa得试着走出来，尤其是...在我们还有这么多麻烦要处理的情况下。”他装作不经意地冲Harriet的方向努努下巴。

“Hey，小家伙！”像是感知到自己正被谈论，窝病房另一头角落里的Harriet喊了一声。“帮我拿点喝的来。”

坐在门旁写作业的Thomas立即起立，走到饮水机旁乖乖地接了杯凉水。  
“不不不，不要水，来点正经喝的。”

“啊嗷！”Minho也跟着叫起来，难以置信地瞪向Newt，后者正气鼓鼓盯着原地打转不知所措的Thomas，同时毫无意识地加重手上缠绷带的力道。“Newt？！”  
“啊...抱歉。”  
Minho斜着眼睛，目光愈发意义不明，“啧啧啧，你还是先别操心我了。”  
好的。Newt瞬间丢下Minho缠了一半的胳膊飘乎乎蹭到Thomas身后，留下亚裔男子一脸被抛弃的悲怆表情。

“Tommy，给我。”Newt步履轻盈动作流畅地从不知如何是好的Thomas手中夺下纸杯，几步迈到Harriet面前。褐色皮肤的女人把自己裹在毯子里缩成一团，警惕地抬眼看向面色不善的兽医。  
“你服用了消炎药，最好不要摄入水以外的液体。”语气里充满了不容拒绝，他把纸杯怼到Harriet脸前，“还有，至少......穿件衣服吧？Teresa在诊所寄放了不少。”  
Harriet懒洋洋地接过水，“我不习惯身上紧巴巴包着衣料，更何况，那姑娘衣服上的气味也太他妈的刺鼻了。”  
“我喜欢Teresa的香水味儿。”

一旁的Thomas在两人对话时，褐色的大眼睛一会看向Newt一会看向Harriet，摸不清头脑的茫然让他急得不得了，更不必说空气中还有股莫名的火药味儿。

“嘿，Newt！”走廊里的Gally打破了僵局，“有客人找你。”

Newt不情不愿地往外走，顺便给了Thomas个眼神示意他去继续写作业。

“你得释放自己的天性，Thomas，我们是骄傲的犬人，不能就这么压抑兽性被人类奴役。”打败了自己的大姐Harriet苦口婆心。

“你得听话，Tommy，要控制，不然就会有心怀叵测的人谈论你是恶犬并且想把你告发送到什么不妙的地方去。”从小最崇拜的主人加爱人Newt耐心教育。

唔...... Harriet说的，Newtie说的，Harriet说的，Newtie......Thomas再次陷入混乱，皱着鼻子晃晃悠悠走回门边的小桌子旁。

“额...您好，我是......”推开门诊室磨砂玻璃门的过程中，Newt已经习惯性地开口。  
“哥哥！”清亮柔和的女声响起。没等作出反应，Newt就被一个瘦瘦软软的身体抱住了。

“哦，嘿，Sonya。”熟悉的清香钻进鼻腔，Newt几乎是下意识地抚上那头和自己相同的金色长发，微微低头亲吻妹妹的额顶，“怎么提前到了都没联系我？”  
“惊喜啊，”女孩仰起脸，漂亮的脸蛋裹上那个小姑娘不曾有的精致妆容，“好吧，其实是我把后几天的实践活动翘了，那群人太没劲了。”

这可不像那个乖乖女Sonya会做的事情。但Newt没把这话说出口，他只是欣喜地揉着女孩的发丝，“你是不是长高了？”  
“认真的，哥哥？我已经十九岁了，而且我们才半年没见面。”  
“好吧，亲爱的。”兄长再次搂紧妹妹瘦小的肩膀，“很高兴见到你。”

“额......”身后飘来一声漏气般的语气词，“Sonya...？”  
“......”女孩从哥哥肩膀上探出头去，“我的天呐，Tom？！”她刹那间钻出Newt的怀抱扑过去紧紧搂住Thomas的脖子，力道大到对方有些窒息，仿佛一松手男孩又会消失不见。  
“太好了......”Sonya埋在Thomas颈窝中抽噎起来，“我们以为......”她放松手臂拉开些距离，打量起Thomas的面容，马上耷拉下眉毛像小时候一样咧着嘴哇哇掉泪，“你长大了好多啊呜呜呜......”  
人生头一次见到这两个孩子和睦相拥的Newt感到鼻头酸涩，却还是扯出一个欣慰的微笑。

“哇哦，你的诊所还真是......”背着手参观独立小楼的金发女孩皱起鼻子搜索语言，这样子倒有几分Newt的影子，“精炼。”  
“你就老实说这儿很小就可以。”Newt没好气地笑起来。  
“是不大，但工资看起来不错吧？毕竟都能租的起两室公寓，养活你自己和Tom了。”Sonya扭过上身，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，看上去相当机灵可爱。  
Newt耸耸肩不予否定。

“我没想到Sonya也会为我那么难过。”女孩去洗手间时，Thomas贴上Newt后背。  
“Tommy...她也很爱你，只是从前不懂该如何表达。”高于自己的体温透过薄衬衣传到肌肤上，让背部热得有些刺麻。金发青年转过身，鼻尖蹭着Thomas高翘的鼻梁，“我们都很爱你。”  
“噢，Newtie。”Thomas猛地扣住Newt腰际向自己这边压过来，张嘴就打算往那两瓣粉色的唇上啃。

“你们干嘛呢？”Sonya甩着水珠从走廊尽头踱过来。

“没事，”Newt瞬间逃出Thomas包围圈，“Tommy想闻闻我早餐吃了什么。”  
“Tom你又想占Newtie便宜了。”女孩瘪瘪嘴一副“我就知道”的样子，用肩膀推开离自己最近的一扇门。“对了，你们饿了吗？我买了Joe Allen的汉堡过来。”  
“你们先去吃吧。”Newt拍拍Thomas的肩膀顺势推了一把，自己则转身朝着实验室走过去。

黑发女子在他进门时只抬起眼皮用灰蓝色的眸子瞥了一眼，便重新盯回手中的EP管和移液枪。Teresa总是这个样子，波澜不惊的眼眸下藏着的是旁人无法接触的思绪。她看上去对什么事情都无所谓，像一道白色的影子时刻在一群后方，手插在白大褂的口袋中无声微笑着。Newt还记得Minho说过，来到Right Arm的Teresa就像迷失的小猫找到家，喵喵叫着等待抚摸，不再紧绷着脸，瘦削的面颊也开始红润，目光深挚而亲切。这让Newt只能想象女孩在那之前的模样，他一想就会感到害怕。

“不休息一下吗？”Newt余光注意到放在药剂架上一瓶打开的红酒和旁边用锡纸包住的半块奶酪，“我以为你不允许把食物带进实验室。”

Teresa顺着他的目光看过去，用鼻子冷笑一声，“一个人有悔恨要缓解，有回忆要追念，有痛苦要平复，有空中阁楼要建造，他就要乞灵于你，你这隐藏在葡萄藤中的深奥莫测的神。”她伸长手臂越过Newt肩膀拿过架子上的缓冲液，“这是波德莱尔关于葡萄酒的描述。”

“所以，你是哪个理由呢？”

她扭过头，依旧用那种难以捉摸的眼神盯着Newt隔离衣的前襟，“全部。”

“Newt，你的母亲是什么样的人？”  
他有些发愣，“就像大多数母亲一样，温柔，爱唠叨，怕寂寞......”

Teresa笑起来，眼球上蒙着薄薄一层泪膜，“我的母亲Trina是个美丽的女人，所有人都爱她。你该看看她那双绿宝石一样的眼睛，还有黑亮柔顺的头发。据说父亲从三岁起就被她迷得神魂颠倒。”仿佛想起了美好的事物，她眼角的笑纹逐渐加深，“他们领养我的时候才犬龄11岁，刚从学校毕业一年，勉强有了各自的工作稳定下来。Mark，我父亲，他是个善良老实又勤劳的人，仅仅是下班路上拐了个弯买长面包时从福利院墙外看到我自己坐在滑梯底下，就回去和Trina商量领养的事情了。他们本可以有个普通的犬人孩子，却选择了性格孤僻的我。

“11岁，Newt，按生理年龄只比我大了六岁。但他们就是我的父母，像其他所有家庭一样爱护关照我......而现在，我即将要活到和他们一样久了。”

“......”挫败感袭击了Newt的脊背，话语噎在嗓子里，使他只能傻傻站着。

“加入Right Arm时Vince是那么对我说的，很快就能抓住Janson了，别担心。很快，很快，五年真的过得很快。”她合上双眼缓缓摇头。“快到其他人都已经不再执着于让他落网了。”

“Teresa...我们刚解救出一批孩子，状况不允许组织近期开展行动，Vince也不希望你因为这种执念而活在痛苦憎恨中。”

“你瞧，这就是真正症结所在，我们的出发点就不一样。每个人都劝我不要桎梏在憎恨中，但这份仇恨才是推动我继续生活的能量。”她的声音忽得提高了，语气愈发激烈失控起来，“因为大家都有要守护要珍重的东西，家人，爱人，但我什么都没有！还有你，Newt，我原以为你是懂我的，然而，没错啊，你的Tommy已经回来了，所以你现在的人生幸福美满不是吗？！而我呢？你们想知道我为什么一定要找到Janson吗？快高中毕业的时候那个男人出现在我家门口，堆着满脸和善的微笑邀请我的父母参与科学机构的试验，劳酬可观工作轻松。Trina和Mark都有自己的工作，可我的父母多么愚蠢啊，他们想为我上大学筹钱，最终答应了那个每周都会来我家一趟的男人的邀请。你知道吗，我当时甚至会礼貌亲切地叫他一声Janson叔叔。”

Teresa肩膀连着手臂不住的发抖，张了几下嘴却难以发出声音，嗓子像粘了胶水一样凝滞沙哑，“他们离开了一周后，某天下午放学回家，街上扔着两个大号黑色塑料袋。我的父母，以犬人的形态，像垃圾一样被丢在家门口......”

Newt上前大力揉捋她的后背，“我不该逼你说出这些的。”

“噗哼，你这是摸狗的安抚方式吧，”Teresa闭着眼笑出声，手伸到背后拍拍Newt小臂示意他自己没关系，“所以当我看到组织救出这么多孩子时，就会想他们是通过谁的牺牲研制出来的胚胎？只要Janson继续逍遥法外，还会有像我这样的故事诞生，求你们不要再劝慰我，而是尽力取得进展。”

她用指腹按压眼角，擦去并没流下来的泪水，“抱歉，冲你发脾气了。但说出来果然舒服多了，谢谢。我刚刚听到有吃的？走吧，简直要饿死了。”大大咧咧挎住Newt的胳膊，像参加女子会一样拽着仍愣在原地的青年走出去。

病房里弥漫着浓郁的油炸食品味道。  
“哦，垃圾食品，太好了。”Teresa宛若见到老朋友一般在Sonya身旁坐下，“你好啊，美人，请问我还能分到一份食物吗？”  
“Um......”Sonya露出为难的笑容。Newt知道这不是尴尬或者不自在，便也坐了过去，顺手接过Thomas递过来的芝士汉堡，“怎么了？”

“或许是发现自己带来的慰问品量不太够。”  
他这才注意到Harriet也坐在附近，用食品包装纸擦擦嘴角的酱汁，接着揉成一团扔进面前的一小堆纸团里。“对吗，小公主？”

“哥哥......”Sonya小心翼翼探过头来，“这是你新养的猪吗？”

 

14.

“别过来哇啊啊啊啊啊啊————！！！”九岁的Sonya凄厉地尖叫着逃进厨房抱紧妈妈的腰，Thomas吧唧吧唧跟在后面，却在门口刹住车。翻过几次厨房垃圾桶之后家里人决定暂时禁止他出入厨房。

“你如果逃跑的话更容易被追哦。”烤箱旁忙碌的父亲过来揉揉小女孩细软的金发，顺便塞给Thomas一点烤牛肉。

“为什么哥哥就可以养小狗啊？我真是讨厌死小狗了！”Sonya把脸颊贴在母亲腰部，愤愤瞪着门口吐着舌头歪着脑袋的小Thomas，“明明猫咪要可爱多了。”

“Thomas以后会变成人的，那样Sonya就会多一个弟弟了，很可爱的。”

“不要......我要养只猫咪，长大了和我的猫咪结婚。”

“老公，我们是不是该告诉孩子猫是没法变成人的......？”

 

“你看啊呜呜呜呜......”十三岁的Sonya正举着自己新买的连衣裙，小脸被泪水糊得脏兮兮的。漂亮的淡黄色纱裙从侧腰到裙摆的位置撕开一道大口子，衣物纤维稀稀拉拉拽紧破口两边。她眨巴几下婆娑的泪眼，视野中的母亲只是苦笑着摸摸下巴，看起来并不打算掺和孩子们的小打小闹。女孩白皙的手指毫不留情地戳向身旁的罪魁祸首，“都怪Tom！”

半人形的Thomas两手绞着T恤，眼角斜楞楞盯着地板，嘴巴不服气地嘟起来。一只耳朵直直竖在发间，另一只则有些心虚地折下去。

“宝贝儿，Thomas还很小，很多事情还需要学习。尤其是犬形时，他也会像其他的小朋友一样把衣服当玩具，我觉得这不是不能原谅的事。”尽管知道作为家长不该偏袒，Tasha还是忍不住劝Sonya小事化了。

“他才不小......”Sonya气呼呼地嘟囔，然后使劲瘪着嘴巴，翻起泪汪汪的大眼睛怨怒地瞪了妈妈一眼，把裙子一扔抱住自己凶巴巴的猫咪蹬蹬蹬使劲跺着脚回房间。

“Tommy......”回家恰巧目睹了这一幕的Newt无奈地牵着小孩坐到沙发上，“我觉得Sonya会这么生气是因为你跟她说她的猫变不成人，而且她也不能跟母猫结婚。”

“弄坏了...你裙子，对不起......”Thomas磕磕巴巴说着不流利的英语，贴着Sonya房门小声道歉。“我会...跟妈妈...对不起。”  
“我的妈妈！”女孩瞪着红通通的双眼拉开门。  
“我的...妈妈？”  
“是我的妈妈！”女孩着急地跺脚，殊不知Thomas以后会染上她儿时这个小毛病。

Newt叹了口气关紧自己房间门，怎么也想不通乖巧可人的妹妹为什么一遇上Thomas就会变得如此歇斯底里。

 

“嗷呜——”  
“喵呜——”  
“啊汪汪汪汪——！！”  
“喵喵喵喵喵——！！”

“Sonya，你转到那边去接着。”Newt在阳光下眯着眼睛，脸皱成一团，摆摆手指挥十五岁的妹妹进行救援活动，“真是的，他们为什么一定要在树上打架？”

 

十九岁的Sonya斜靠在墙上，夹着手机努力压低声音，“妈妈？嗯，我已经到了，哥哥很好......有件事，我不清楚Newt为什么现在还没告诉你...是这样的，Tom回来了。对，是Thomas...他看上去很健康，也长大了......妈妈，你别哭啊.....”

通完电话后 ，女孩一转身便看到抱着胳膊坐在地上的Harriet。

“小公主在跟妈妈报平安吗？”她晃了晃一头乱蓬蓬的卷发。

Sonya些许迷茫地歪头看着对方，也缓缓坐到地上，“他们说你是唯一不怨恨WCKD的犬人，其他人都会想逃跑。”  
“跑？为什么要跑？”Harriet盘起腿，掌根撑住下巴，“有吃有喝的，顶多就是让我打打架，反正也没人打得过啊。生活条件比街头好多了，也没有人给我一定要离开那里的理由。”  
“街头？”Sonya的目光谨慎地在对方盘踞褐色皮肤的青黑纹身上扫视着。  
“我猜这个话题不适合你，小豌豆。”Harriet眸子一黯，跳起身来准备离开。

“嘿！”  
“怎么？”Harriet带着丝不耐烦扭头。  
“你的头发，如果觉得麻烦的话，我可以帮忙编起来。”Sonya提了提自己金色的粗三股辫。  
Harriet在心里啧了一声，没作出回答走进走廊的阴影中。

她站在阴冷的黑暗中皱眉。刚刚那姑娘，太耀眼了，午后的阳光从背后晒过来，身周罩着一层金灿灿的光芒，伴着浅金色的头发，纯洁的不真实。这份纯洁让她不自在。她是恶臭杂乱的街巷中的过街老鼠，配不上和那样的公主交谈。

Harriet知道自己的生命从一开始就该是卑贱嗜血的，从被已经没留下印象的主人抛弃在沾满油污的墙角这一切就注定了。街头的生活有着隐匿于阳光下的残酷，光鲜亮丽世界中生活的人们不知道一条条街巷中每天都在发生怎样的殊死搏斗。不为自尊，不为名誉，为的只是名为生存的东西。一块发霉的面包，一滩干巴巴的南瓜汤，一小片躲避寒冷的地面，都可以是流浪犬战斗的理由。她是幸运的，凭借与生俱来的才智与敏健从那种争斗中存活下来，甚至守住并逐渐扩大属于自己的地盘。

没人给她所谓的为自由斗争的理由，她不能有重要的人。成长过程中，Harriet给自己的心脏一次次筑起保护壳。起初是柔软的，许多人和事趁机钻进她的世界作怪；后来像鸡蛋一般脆弱易碎，她为此感到许多撕裂般的痛楚；再后来是玻璃。最终她拥有一副金刚石般坚硬的外壳，这层壳中只有她自己，再没人可以跟她分享内部的世界。她因此变得冷酷、漠然且强大，绝不因他人的痛苦而感伤。

“Harriet！”那个让她感到烦躁的声音又在背后响起。  
“又怎么了？”  
Sonya貌似有些害怕，扶着拐角处的墙壁探出脑袋，“你刚刚走开之前，没有说再见。”

她简直要扑哧一声笑出来了，“你还真是奇怪啊。抱歉，我应该早打听好你的小怪癖。”  
“不...我只是觉得没说再见不安心。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”Harriet这下真的笑了出来，莫名其妙地就从抖着肩膀吃吃笑变成捧腹大笑，哈哈哈的笑声让Sonya更加疑惑，“你很有趣，Sonya对吗？”她晃着身子从女孩的头发揉到脸颊，细腻柔软的触感使她手掌忍不住多停了几秒。这几秒让Harriet又感到不适，便轻拍那张小脸朝着病房方向往回走。

“等一下！”  
“嗯哼？”  
女孩又追了上来，“你还是没有说再见。”  
Harriet呆住了，目光变得不可思议，“......好吧，再见...小公主。”

Sonya绽开心满意足的甜美微笑，抬手扯了扯Harriet的头发，“你如果梳成脏辫，一定会非常好看的。下次还可以来找你聊天吗？”

叱咤风云的犬人女士相当不知所措，只能不受控制一般点点头，“好...啊。”

“再见，Harriet。”Sonya毫无预兆地凑近抱住对方，少女特有的淡花香味扑面而来，Harriet精瘦结实的身体瞬间僵直。

“再...再见。”  
再也不要让我见到这个小麻烦精了！Harriet直勾勾盯着白色的墙壁在心中呐喊。

 

TBC


End file.
